master mangu
by dragonlord9292
Summary: what would happen if another person with the animal side were present on Hunter Gratzner. but this man knows riddick and his abilities. will he help the crew or destroy it. set during PB.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own riddick or anything related. the only thing that is mine is the new character.**

* * *

They say that most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep…

All but the primitive side…

The animal side…

The people on an unknown planet called this side "anni", which meant beast man. Most people believe that the animal side is a separate entity, but it's not, it's just the locked part of the brain. Anyone can learn to unlock this part, but it requires years of training and they most start early in life. Furyians are naturally attune to this nature, but to fully master all the secrets still requires training, Riddick was the last student of a criminal master in a double max prison, were he learned the ways of the anni…


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own riddick or anything related. the only thing that is mine is the new character.**

* * *

_I sensed him enter the cabin. He was bond and gagged, be led to a cryo-tube by a merc._

_A name…name…johns…known as the blue eyed devil. Riddick my friend you must have been careless again to be caught by this man. That or this man is more skillful than what I've heard. Doubtful. _

Riddick is placed in a lockout protocal capsule. A special cryo-tube used to transport prisoners. He and johns were a last minute addition to the list of the 40+ people on hunter( ). Most were getting ready to sleep, but I was already deep in the cryo-sleep. Yet I was awake, I was taking in the sounds, the smells, the vital data on the people on the ship, a habit of mine. After the first time I was caught, I practiced gathering information on the ships I used, to make sure I could lower my guard a bit. Being on high alert all the time becomes troublesome after a while.

That was 3 years ago. Now it was a habit. After analyzing the information, I decided that most of the people near were of no threat. A holy man and 3 young men, most likely on their way to new mecha. A man and a woman, boots, tool belt, leather, sweat, planet prospectors. The only threat was johns. But he didn't notice me on the way in and once the trip began he wouldn't notice at all.

I decided to relax and get a semi sleep, my brain never fully turn off. Just rested, on passive scanning if you will.

-21 weeks later-

I'm fully awake now. My "dream" was of a frozen comet passing by the ship knocking it out of route. I prepare myself by sneaking into a part of the ship that my anni side demeaned safe.

_**The comet will pass in about a week**__._

_I know that is the vision I had_

_**You should be happy that I'm here**_

_Would it matter if you weren't?_

_**Yes, that tube you were in will be ripped out of the ship, along with most of the rest.**_

_Is there anything I can do before it happens?_

_**Just find a place to "meditate" that is safe for now.**_


	3. Chapter 2

-1 week later-

_**It begins.**_

The ship begins to shake. Slowly at first, but grows with increasing magnitude. I continued to meditate to relax and conserve energy. I know I would need it in the near future. Suddenly the ship bucks to the right. I roll to prevent injury; to relax now would be a death sentence. I felt the air escaping the surroundings. That could only mean that the hull had been breached.

_The crew will be awaking now_

_**What does it matter, they pose now threat.**_

_If they find me now they may become suspicious. I need to find a place to hide for now_

_**Very well**_

I moved to the back of the passenger section of the ship. It was the farthest from the crew cryo-tubes. I waited for a few minutes, and felt several thumps through the floor in sequence, each one more powerful then the last.

_The pilot is dumping the cargo sections_

_**You must stop her**_

_I can't not without killing her. Then we would still die._

_**Find a way**_

Then the bulkhead doors began to close. I grew panicked, very unlike myself.

I tried to open them from inside. But the controls were on the other side of the doors. I knew then that I was now surely going to die. After 80 years of avoiding mercs and bounty hunters. I was going to die by some stupid, idiotic pilot. As i was thinking to myself, the doors began to open slowly. I quickly hid. The other crew member had opened the doors, and was yelling at the pilot.

"Fry, you have 70 seconds to level this beast out!"

I went back to the back of the cargo hold, but before I got there I noticed that the passengers were awaking. So as quickly and as quietly as I could I moved to the front right of the cargo hold. I didn't sense any danger there.

* * *

Johns view

* * *

Computer voice," impact in 5"

Johns jumps out of his tube and looks at Riddick.

"4"

the left wall of the ship rips away, taking a dozen or so cryo-tubes with it. Johns looks to the other wall. He looks and notices that one passenger tube is empty.

"3"

the other passangers are moving around and bracing themselfs on anything.. Johns moves to the empty cryo-tube and stands there

"2"

His eyes widen as he sees the name for the owner of that cryo-tube. He thinks _there is no way HE'S here, not with riddick._

"1"

"Shit" was the only word johns got out.


	4. Author's Notice

**this story shall be stopped for a few months.  
i will be going on a trip for most of the summer.  
i will not be able to use a computer for the whole season.  
please review and i will update on september 1,2008.**


End file.
